Land Without Magic
The Land Without Magic, also known as "Our World", the "Real World" and Land Without Stories,Henry and Violet, Michelle Zink, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, ch. One is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History Some unspecified time after, the civilization of human begins again from the start. In the 19th century, Baelfire travels through a portal from the Enchanted Forest and arrives in London, England. For six months, he lives as a beggar on the streets before he is taken in by the Darling family and befriends their daughter Wendy. She is visited at night by a shadow that takes her to Neverland only to return the next morning. That night the shadow returns for a replacement and now it takes Baelfire to the land where children never grow up. . Then Wendy and her brothers go after Baelfire, but Wendy is kidnapped by Peter Pan and held prisoner in Neverland. Her brothers are forced to do Pan's bidding to keep Wendy from harm. Wendy remains Pan's prisoner for more than a century. In December 1966, a self professed storyteller named Isaac gets a letter from a book publishing company asking to see him. Once there, he unknowingly meets the Apprentice, who bestows upon him the position as the next Author. The Apprentice opens a door to another realm, intending to take Isaac there. Ingrid, the Snow Queen, is on a quest to find a person with magic powers who will become her new sister. She steps through a portal door to another realm, and enters the Land Without Magic in the year of 1982. The city is called Boston. In the Enchanted Forest, Maleficent's child is banished to Minnesota'Maleficent': "Just what the Dark One showed me... That she was banished to this world thirty years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple." in the Land Without Magic along with Cruella and Ursula. Cruella and Ursula choose to leave Maleficent's child in the woods to die, and use her dragon egg to prevent themselves from aging for thirty years. The child is found and taken in by the social services. She is later adopted and named Lily. On a Sunday, around August 14, 1983,File:419Newspaper.png Lily is baptized. }} At first, Regina is ecstatic about living in Storybrooke where she is completely in control. She indulges in seeing everyone living their days frozen in time and separated from their true loves. Two outsiders, Kurt and his son, Owen wander into Storybrooke. Regina takes a liking to Owen, and tries to find ways to force them to stay in town. She allows Owen to run out of the town border after he does not want to be with her, but Kurt is arrested by Sheriff Graham. Pinocchio and Emma arrive in the new land. They both end up in the foster system and in the same foster home. Pinocchio promised his father, Geppetto, he would look after Emma, but temptation arises when another orphan invites him to run away from the foster home. He goes back on his promise and leaves. In 1989, a young Emma goes to a movie theater to see The Sword in the Stone, when a mysterious man approaches her. He cryptically tells her that one day, she will have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from the stone. He warns her to never do it. In 1995,In "The Tower", which takes place in 2013, David states that it's been almost 30 years since Emma was born. This means that Emma, who was born in October 1983 ("Selfless, Brave and True", newspaper from "Welcome to Storybrooke"), has not turned 30 yet. The flashback takes place 18 years earlier, meaning 1995. at eleven years of age,Note that Abby Ross, who plays young Emma, was much older – sixteen or seventeen – when "Snow Drifts" was filmed: Emma is living in a group home in Boston. Emma and the other kids watch as a little girl leaves the others for a new home with her adoptive parents. Even as the vehicle pulls away, Emma continues to stare longingly as she, too, desires a family. In 1998, Emma runs away from the group home after realizing that no one is going to adopt her. In Hopkins, Minnesota, she meets a young girl named Lily, who claims to be a runaway orphan just like herself. The two become friends, and break into an empty house to crash there for the night. However, when the girls are found by a man who turns out to be Lily's father, Emma realizes that Lily has been lying to her, and breaks off their friendship. Emma is taken into custody by Social Services. In 1999, Emma is placed in another foster home in Richfield, Minnesota.Note that in "Family Business", Emma says that she is "thirteen, maybe fourteen" in a video recording from the time she spent with Ingrid, but since "Shattered Sight" establishes that the recording was made in 1999, Emma would actually have been fifteen or sixteen at the time A woman named Ingrid, also known as the Snow Queen, becomes her new foster mother. On the first night in Ingrid's home, Emma tries to run away, but Ingrid talks her out of it. Then, Ingrid and Emma bond with each other, and Ingrid files to adopt Emma. Between August 26. and September 1.File:410TraumaticExperience.png File:410ThatIHad.png Ingrid and her foster daughter visit a funfair together. When a claw crane sparks, Ingrid believes it to be proof of Emma's magical talent. The week after they visited the fair, Ingrid attempts to test Emma's powers by throwing the both of them in front of an oncoming car. Emma, shaken and disillusioned, runs away. The same year, Emma is living a a happy life with a new foster family, when Lily tracks her down, pleading that she needs her old friend's help. Emma discovers that Lily is wanted for armed robbery, and tries to get Lily to leave, but Lily tells her she can't leave town without her beloved necklace, the only thing she has of her birth mother. To get Lily out of her foster family's house, Emma agrees to get the necklace. While Emma is gone, Lily steals the foster family's vacation money. After being confronted by her foster parents, Emma flees the house. Lily begs Emma to run away with her, but Emma is done with Lily. While on the bus, Lily sits next to a mysterious man, the Apprentice, who informs her about her past and her mother. At an unspecified time in the year 2001, Ingrid uses a prophecy scroll given to her by the Apprentice back in 1982, a scroll which will lead her to her to Emma. Her journey takes her to Storybrooke, Maine, where she settles down, waiting for Emma to arrive. At eighteen, Emma attempts to steal a car only to meet a man, Neal, who was also trying to do the same. The two become a couple and survive by stealing. Neal admits to Emma he is wanted for stealing expensive watches. Emma helps Neal retrieve these watches, which they both plan to find someone to sell them to. They agree to meet up at a designated spot, but Neal is cornered on the street by August. August is not pleased the path Emma is taking for her own future, and informs Neal of a greater magical destiny she must fulfill. To further make him believe in magic, August pulls out a box and opens to show Neal a typewriter with a slip of paper inside. The paper reads, "I know you're Baelfire", showing August's awareness of Neal's former identity from the Enchanted Forest. Neal reluctantly agrees to give up on Emma, and runs away to Canada to evade the police. Emma is arrested for possession of the stolen watches. The officers tell her that Neal tipped them off. She is sent to a minimum security prison in Phoenix, Arizona. Sometime after this, Neal meets up with August in Vancouver. August tells him Emma's fate, and this prompts Neal to give August the money and the keys to the bug, which he wants Emma to have. August steals the money, and goes to Phuket, Thailand. From there, he mails Emma the keys to the bug. While in jail, Emma also finds out she is pregnant. On August 15,In "The Dark Swan", Henry mentions that Regina uses his birthday for all of her passwords, including the one for the entrance to the psychiatric ward. In "A Tale of Two Sisters", Regina types 815 as password for the psychiatric ward, meaning that Henry's birthday is August 15 . Henry is ten years old in "Pilot", eleven in "The Cricket Game" and twelve in "The Jolly Roger". 2001, Emma gives birth to a baby boy, and gives him up for a chance at a better life. The Evil Queen feels a void in her heart that Rumplestiltskin warned her about. She talks to Dr. Hopper, and discovers that what she wants is a child. She goes to Mr. Gold and tells him she would like to adopt a child, and he procures the future Henry Mills for her. Regina goes to the agency and gets Henry, who is three weeks old."Pilot": Regina says to Emma, "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old." She names him after her father, and brings him back to Storybrooke. When Henry won't stop crying, she asks Sidney to get information on Henry's birth parents. She finds out that Henry's mother is Emma, the savior. She gets angry at Mr. Gold, then attempts to return Henry, but decides not to, saying he is the only one in all the realms that believes in her. Back in Storybrooke, Regina drinks a potion to forget that Emma is the savior. In October 2011, Henry receives a fairytale book from his teacher, Ms. Blanchard. The book changes his perception about Storybrooke and the residents. On Emma's twenty-eighth birthday, she is currently living in Boston and tracks down an embezzler named Ryan on her birthday. Shortly after, Henry shows up at her door. She drives him back to his home in Storybrooke. Henry believes a curse has plagued the town, and by bringing Emma back she will be the town's savior in saving everyone. Emma and Henry quickly bond, but despite Regina's warning for her to stay away from her son, she decides to stay in town for a week at the bed and breakfast. While she is checking in, the rent collector, Mr. Gold comes in to collect payment from the inn keeper, Granny. Upon hearing Emma's name, he recalls his memories from the Enchanted Forest. At exactly 8:15 P.M. when Emma does not leave Storybrooke and time becomes unfrozen, miles away in Phuket, Thailand, August wakes up to a shooting pain in his leg. He is slowly turning back to wood. August doesn't want to accept this punishment is a result of neglecting his duty in guiding Emma as she grew up, and flies to Hong Kong to procure a magical cure from the Dragon, who assists in healing those with magical afflictions. He steals the money of a woman to serve as payment for the cure, but she steals it back. The woman, Tamara, is actually a magic seeker. She confronts the Dragon about the magical substance found in one of his bottled cures. After he affirms it is truly magic, Tamara kills the Dragon. The next day, August comes back to beg the Dragon to cure him, but finds the man dead on the ground. With no other options, he goes to New York and tells Neal about his plans to help Emma break the curse so that he will stop turning back into wood. August promises to send him a postcard when that happens. Nearby, Tamara is eavesdropping. After August rides off on his motorcycle, Tamara deliberately walks into Neal and spills hot coffee on herself. The two become acquainted, and later date and become engaged. She spends a short time at the bed and breakfast, but eventually moves in with a schoolteacher, Mary Margaret. Emma is given the position of deputy sheriff by Sheriff Graham. He accidentally kisses her, and experiences a flash of memories he vaguely recognizes from another life. Before he can fully regain all of the memories, Regina crushes his heart into dust and kills him. Following the tragic death of Graham, Emma fights for and fairly wins the election to become the next sheriff. In November 2011, Emma wanders into Ingrid's ice cream shop, and recognizes Ingrid. Ingrid uses a memory stone to remove all memories of herself from Emma's mind. A stranger, August, rides into town on his motorcycle. He stays in town with the guise as a writer, but behind the scenes works to push Emma in the direction of believing in the curse. Emma becomes close friends with Mary Margaret. Their friendship is tested when Mary Margaret is accused of murdering David's wife, Kathryn. When Kathryn unexpectedly returns, Mary Margaret is released from jail. Emma decides she must leave Storybrooke for Henry's sake and allow him to be raised by Regina. She informs Regina of her decision, and is given an apple turnover from her as a parting gift. Henry eats the turnover as a last attempt to prove to Emma the curse is real. The apple turnover is actually a poisoned apple, and Henry falls into a deep coma as a result. At the hospital, Dr. Whale does not believe the apple turnover was the cause of Henry's mysterious illness. However, Emma is adamant because she saw it happen, and in a frenzy she picks up Henry's storybook. By touching it, she receives a flood of memories from the Enchanted Forest and realizes magic is real. Though she and Regina scour for a magic cure, Henry dies. Emma gives Henry a kiss on the forehead; not aware through the act she is actually giving him true love's kiss, which has the power to break a curse. Henry is revived from death, and the dark curse also breaks through true love's kiss. All Storybrooke residents regain their memories of their former selves. }} In the fallowing days, David and Henry try to find a way to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret. While they deal with Hook, who wants to kill Mr. Gold for killing his love, and Cora who wants to get back to her daughter, thanks to Aurora, she and Henry can communicate in Netherworld because they were both under the sleeping curse once and this is a side affect. In Storybrooke, Mr. Gold doesn't want Cora to come back because he thinks she is a threat for everyone but Regina believes in Henry about Emma and Mary Margaret coming in here instead of Cora. So with the help of Regina, they come back to Storybrooke. But in the meantime, Hook and Cora found a way to get to Storybrooke, too. And his ship sails through the gloom with Cora aboard. After Regina was suspected for killing Archie, which in the reality Cora disguised herself as Regina and killed someone else and make him look like Archie; Emma, Mary Margaret and David do not believe Regina so with that way Cora gets what she wants. İn the meantime Mr. Gold wants to find his son. With the help of Emma's unpaid favor, she, Henry and Mr. Gold head to New York City. However, they find out that Mr. Gold's son Baelfire is also Henry's father Neal. While they are still in New York, Hook found them and stabs Mr. Gold with his poison laced hook. The only way to save Mr. Gold's life is to get back to Storybrooke as soon as possible. Emma receives news from Mary Margaret and David via phone about Regina and Cora's search for the dagger. After they come back to Storybrooke, the war begins and Cora gets closer to stab Mr. Gold with the dagger and become the new Dark One. As Mr. Gold manipulates Mary Margaret to kill Cora with the enchanted candle that could restore Mr. Gold's life by taking Cora's, she immediately regrets for what she did. However, Cora dies before Mary Margaret is able to do something. The outsider who entered Storybrooke a few days ago comes more suspicious. Meanwhile , Neal invites her fiance Tamara to Storybrooke so she can properly meet and speak with Emma and Henry. Greg had a run-in with Regina at the diner. She cannot seem to understand why he is so familiar to her, but shows up at his guest room with the realization he is Owen. Demanding to know where his father is, Regina plays it off that she let Kurt leave town and never saw him again. He doesn't believe her. Before August reverted back to child, he was trying to warn them about a woman which they'll find later that this woman is Tamara and Greg and Tamara work together for Home Office and they came to Storybrooke to get rid of the magic but then realized something more valuable : Henry. In the meantime Tamara shoots Neal and with the magic bean he goes back to the Enchanted Forest. As Greg and Tamara take Henry to Neverland; Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Mr. Gold and Hook set on a mission to rescue Henry. After they went, the residents of Storybrooke activate a cloaking spell, which Mr. Gold gave it to Belle just before he leaves, around the city limits; however, two mysterious strangers arriving from Minnesota in a convertible manage to cross the town border just in time. Five days later, a mermaid known as Ariel emerges from the ocean. She has been sent on a mission by Mr. Gold, to retrieve a magical weapon from his pawnshop. Ariel seeks out Belle, and together, they find what Ariel is looking for: Pandora's Box. Before Ariel is able to leave with the item, the two strangers, who are revealed to be John and Michael Darling, overpower the women and steals Pandora's Box from them. Fortunately, Ariel and Belle are able to break free, just in time to stop the brothers from destroying Gold's weapon. After she hears their story, Belle convinces the brothers that the box is the only way to stop Peter Pan and free their sister, Wendy Darling, who has been Pan's prisoner for over a century. Ariel leaves for Neverland, taking Pandora's Box with her. As Ariel returns to Storybrooke and reunite with her true love, Henry and rest of crew return From Neverland. Unbeknown to them, Peter Pan switched his body with Henry who is now trapped inside Pandora's Box along the way. When they realize that Henry is actually Peter Pan, they head to Regina's Heart Vault where Mr. Gold notices something is missing : The Dark Curse. Shortly afterward, Pan activates it with the heart of the thing he loves most. Regina learns that in order to undo Pan's curse, she must destroy the scroll. Mr. Gold manages to return Henry and Pan to their respective bodies, by using the wand of the Black Fairy. However, Pan has one last trick up his sleeve, and quickly overpowers Gold. In order to save his family, Gold kills his father by stabbing him with the Dark One's Dagger, sacrificing his own life in the process. As Pan's curse approaches, Regina realizes that destroying the scroll comes at a heavy price: Storybrooke will be erased from the map, and everyone will be transported back to the Enchanted Forest, prevented from ever returning — except Emma and Henry. At the town border, Emma and Henry say their goodbyes to their friends and family. Regina tells Emma that when the curse is undone, the memories Emma and Henry have from Storybrooke will be gone. She gives Emma a gift: New memories of a happy life, where Emma never gave up Henry for adoption, so they'll have always been together. Emma and her son drive across the town border just as the magic fog closes in on their family. Storybrooke vanishes from the world.Emma then returns to Storybrooke a year later. In "The Tower", which takes place in 2013, David states that it's been almost 30 years since Emma was born. This means that less than a year passes between "Pilot", where Emma, in October 2011 ("Selfless, Brave and True"), turns 28, and "Going Home"; even though Regina says that "these last years" in Storybrooke will be gone from Emma and Henry's memories (although this would be correct when it comes to Henry, who has been living in Storybrooke for his whole life). }} A new Dark Curse is cast by Snow White, bringing the Enchanted Forest inhabitants back to Storybrooke. However, the Wicked Witch of the West adds her own special ingredient in the form of a forgetting potion to the concoction, and everyone's memories of the past year is erased. As the new curse approaches, Captain Hook receives a messenger bird, which was sent by Neal, attached with a vial of memory potion, as well as a note asking him to seek out Emma. Hook abondons his crew, finds a magic bean and opens a portal to the Land Without Magic. }} Henry's not remembering the past year is very hard for Regina. But they have a bigger problem now : Wicked Witch of the West. Some day after Neal's funeral because of Zelena, she takes a visit to Granny's where she reveals that Regina is her sister. Later, Belle finds out that Zelena's plan is to create a time portal which she can travel back in time when Snow White's mother Princess Eva exposes Zelena and Regina's mother Cora's pegnancy to Prince Leopold. With that way, Cora and Leopold will be married, Snow White, Evil Queen, Emma and Henry will never be born and Zelena will be Cora's only child. To do it, she must gather four elements : Love (Regina's heart), wisdom (Rumpelstiltskin's brain), courage (David's sword) and innocence (Mary Margaret and David's new born baby). But with Regina kissing Henry with the true love's kiss, the curse is broken and everyone remembers the missing year. }} The Ice Queen, has arrived in Storybrooke. Leaving a trail of ice behind her, she emerges from the barn and slowly makes her way into the town. Then she cast a giant ice wall all around Storybrooke until she finds her sister, Anna. The next day Emma and others find her and realize that she doesn't remember how she got here and she just looks for her sister, then they agree to help her. But The Snow Queen a.k.a. Ingrid is their big threat now. In the meantime Regina and Henry are now working together to find the author to make him to change the fate where villains always lose. After a couple of days, when Emma and Hook are watching Emma's video tape, they notice that Ingrid was Emma's foster mother and Emma does not remember any of this. In the meantime, now Gold found the Sorcerer's Hat, he plans to use it for freeing himself from the dagger with the help of Hook whose heart was ripped out by Mr. Gold. But then they realize that Ingrid is up to something : The Spell of Shattered Sight. With it, everyone will begin to see the worst in their loved ones and turn on each other, destroying themselves. After the arrival of Anna and her fiancee Kristoff, they understand that the only way this spell breaks is Ingrid's death. But with Ingrid finally seeing what her sister thought about her after Ingrid accidently killed her other sister, she realizes what she has done and sacrificed herself in order to break the spell. But before that, she gave Emma and Elsa's memory. After that Elsa, Anna and Kristoff return their home, Arendelle. With "Marian"s sickness relapses because of Ingrid, Regina sees the only way she can live is Robin Hood, Roland and Marian leave the town. Robin kisses Regina and says goodbye to her one last time. While Mr. Gold is almost achieving to get free from his dagger, Belle finds him and with the power of the dagger, she commands Mr. Gold to leave the town. Robin Hood and his family arrive in New York City, and move into Neal Cassidy's old apartment. Mr. Gold arrives in New York at the same time, and experiences a heart attack, which stems from the poison of the Dark One's deeds.Goof: The date on the heart monitor screen over Mr. Gold's hospital bed is "25 Dec 14"; however, according to the timeline of the show, the episode takes place in 2013. Nor could the flashback take place in December 2013, because the episode clearly states that both the scene where Robin Hood an his family leave Storybrooke, and the New York City flashback, take place six weeks before the frame story. However, "Heroes and Villains" establishes that Robin left town shortly after Mother Superior's disappearance in "Fall", and according to the missing person form in "Darkness on the Edge of Town", Mother Superior was reported missing on November 6. Mr. Gold coerces Robin Hood into helping him, and asks the thief to retrieve the Elixir of the Wounded Heart from Walsh's furniture store. Zelena continues to pretend to be Marian and secretly switches out the elixir with a fake, before revealing her true form to Mr. Gold. She makes a deal with him involving the Author. Six weeks after he was banished, Mr. Gold has a score to settle with the "heroes" who ran him out of town, and tracks down an old acquaintance from the Enchanted Forest: The sea witch Ursula, who accepts his offer to join forces. While Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook and Belle are trying to defeat the Chernabog who they accidently let out from the Sorcerer's Hat, Mr. Gold and Ursula reunite with Cruella De Vil. After they help the heroes about the Chernabog crisis, Emma and the others let them in to Storybrooke. But unbeknown to them, Ursula and Cruella let Mr. Gold in, too. Two days later, Mr. Gold, Ursula and Cruella team up and resurrect Maleficent from her ashes with the help of the bloods whose belong to Mary Margaret and David who wronged to Maleficent in the past by having her lose her child. After ursula reunites with her father and goes back to the Enchanted Forest, the crew understand that Mr. Gold is trying to fill Emma's heart with darkness. To stop it, they need the Author. After they free him from the book, he quickly runs away but then Mr. Gold convinces him to write a happy ending for him. With Cruella kidnapping Henry, Regina desists on the mission which rescuing Robin Hood from her sister Zelena just for now and focuses on saving Henry with Emma. After Emma kills Cruella, which means Mr. Gold gets closer to have what he wants, Emma goes with Regina to find Maleficent's daughter and also her former friend Lily. After they convince her to come back to Storybrooke, the trio head to Cassidy Apartment where Robin and "Marian" lives now. After Regina's long insestences, Zelena finally reveals herself and says that she's pregnant. The next day they all head back to Storybrooke. Emma finally forgives her parents for hiding the truth about Emma's darkness. In the meantime Lily reunites with her mother and decides to stay for a week. But at the same time, The Author, Isaac, starts to write a storybook where villans win the day. With Mother Superior's help, the Apprentice, who was sucked by the Sorcerer's Hat because of Hook who was Mr. Gold's control back then, is freed from it. In a race to stop Isaac from changing their stories, Emma, Regina and the Apprentice run to the pawnshop to confront the Author. However, Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone in his book, "Heroes and Villains", before they can stop him. Henry finds himself completely alone in Storybrooke. Desperate, he searches for his family outside of town and eventually tracks down Isaac, and learns from him that everyone is another storybook. Henry uses the door illustration key on the "Heroes and Villains storybook", and both are sucked into the story. After Henry undoes what Isaac did and reverts everything to normal, he becomes the new author, but after realizing that the power to change reality is too much for anyone to have, Henry snaps the magic quill in half. With Mr. Gold's near demise, the Apprentice absorbs the darkness in his heart and traps it in the hat, but the dark power escapes. Before the Apprentice passes out, he tells them the Sorcerer's name is Merlin and they mus find him. To save everyone, Emma allows the darkness into her body, causing her to become the new Dark One. }} Inhabitants This is the list of all the current and former inhabitants of the Land Without Magic. Boston *August Booth^''' *Adoption agent *Bus driver *Business man* *Cabbie *Cecilia*''' *Emma Swan^''' *Gordie^''' *Group mother *Henry Mills^''' *Ingrid^''' † *Little girl *Madame Faustina *Old woman*''' *Raskind *Ryan*''' *Smith *Tasha Morris Connecticut *Hostess Hancock *Clerk Hong Kong *The Dragon ^''' *Dr. Chen *Orderly *Quon Hopkins, Minnesota *Emma Swan^''' *James Page *Lily Page^''' *Policeman *Store manager London *Baelfire ^''' † *George Darling* *John Darling* *Mary Darling* *Michael Darling* *Nana* *Wendy Darling* Long Island *Cruella De Vil' ^' † *Cruella's husband *FBI agent Lowell, Massachusetts *Brunette girlFile:419AfterAll.png *Landlord *Lily Page Maine *Captain *Cashier Mankato, Minnesota *Bill *Emma Swan' ^' *Katie *Lily Page' ^' *Max *Zach Minneapolis, Minnesota *Helen Minnesota *Adoption agent *Older girl New York City *The Apprentice ^''' † *Avery *Carriage driver *The Dragon '''^ *Emma Swan^''' *Fan*''' *Gibson *Hank *Henry Mills^''' *Isaac Heller^''' *Librarian *Mr. Gold^''' † *Middle aged man *Middle aged woman *Neal Cassidy^''' † *Nurse *NY cop *Purse snatcher *Robin Hood^''' † *Roland^''' *Server *Tamara^''' † *Toll operator *Ursula^''' *Zelena^''' New Jersey *Greg Mendell^''' † *Kurt Flynn † Phoenix, Arizona *Doctor *Emma Swan^''' *Henry Mills^''' *Loretta *Nurse Phuket *August Booth^''' *Isra Portland *Arresting cop *August Booth^''' *Cashier *Customer *Emma^''' *Neal Cassidy '''^ † *Portland cop Richfield, Minnesota *Ingrid' ^' † *Emma Swan^''' *Kevin*''' San Francisco *Chad *Kelly West Seattle Storybrooke Unknown *Cleo Fox † *Gothel *Isla † *Flora † *Seraphina *Yarrow † Drummond Island, Michigan *Peter LurieFile:412SorcererHatPic.png *''' *Emilia Lurie '''* Hopkins, Minnesota *Priscilla Page *''' Minneapolis *AnneFile:419Newspaper.png *Barry Osbrook *Claudia Osbrook *David *Emma *Marcus *Michael *Mrs. A. Knacksteadt *Mrs. Barry Osbrook *Mrs. D. Sauerwein *Sally *T. Friedrich *T. Schnaefer New York City *B. GoldbergFile:214Here.png *B. Johnson *C. Finn *F. Rodriguez *J. Israel *M. Ibanez *Mrs. Cuse *P. Lesh *P. Smith *R. McDonald *T. Brahe *T. Munson *T. Schaffer Seattle *Amanda StoneFile:703Petition.png *Amy MacDonald *Ariane Gardner *BlairFile:708ThatsEnough.png *Chelsea YusepFile:718FollowWhatever.png *DavoicFile:703OrTheDullest.png *FarrowFile:713ImNotMad.png *Greg Venturi *Grey *Harrison *James Green *Harrington *Kelly Allen *Lee *Lopez *M. Lane *M. StopeFile:712Newspaper.png *Mark Soparlo *Mark Stope *Matthew Martin *McCoy *Nurse Clemmons"Secret Garden", Once Upon a Time, ABC. *Oliver Zentser *Pamela Drake *S. LaflammeFile:718OurLawyerTurned.png *S. Thompson *Smith *Stevens *SusanFile:701PickUpRequest.png *Tim Ramsey Toronto * W. WalkerFile:701OpeningDesk.png Others *A. Hrytzak *Americus Van Reese *Antonine Hepanza *Antionette Dollante *A. S. C''obscured''File:422NotOnThatList.png*''' *B. ChometskyFile:214ItShouldBeHere.png*''' *Bill BurdFile:421HeroesAndVillainsPaperback.png / B. Burd *Billy MasonFile:107DartMisses.png *Det. Bradshaw *Cecily Newboldt-MimimberFile:313Book.png*''' *C. GilmoreFile:214Paper.png*''' *Cheryl MarionFile:421BookBlurb.png / C. MarionFile:312Letters.png*''' *DamonFile:101HenrysEmails.png *Dan PerkesFile:408Wait.png*''' *Daniel *Dave McIntoshFile:214MoreBooks.png*''' *David *Doug McLean / D. McLeanFile:211ANauticalGuide.png *Earl Ruperdeen Jr. *Elizabeth Harpinster *Fast Food Worker *Fred Danzetti *Greg Mason *G. Venturi *Iggy *Jason Kent *Jim Grange *Justice Greybridge *K. C. K. LauFile:419ThanYouThink2.png / Keith Lau *Srgt. Kelly *Klaus Jandermann *K. Santarosa *Mark *Mark Lane *Mary obscured *Melody Aric *Michael obscured *M. Joy / Michael JoyFile:110OneBlack.png *M. Price *M. SoparloFile:406NewspaperClipping.png*''' *Neil WestlakeFile:522BroughtItWithHim.png / N. Westlake *Penelope obscured *P. Venturi *R. LavigeurFile:211Books.png*''' *Ron West *S.B. Edwards''*''' *Scott *Sophia Tanniston *Stanley Lipsberg *Taylor G.File:407Paper.png*' *Terence Barnwright *Walt Disney † }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the Land Without Magic Locations category, or the list of minor Land Without Magic locations. Ways to Access the Land Without Magic The known ways used to reach the Land Without Magic are by: *Casting the Dark Curse *Passing through the magic wardrobe *Creating a portal with a magic bean *Shadow flying *Using a magic door or a portal designed to travel to the Land Without Magic, both created by the Apprentice *Using the wishing fountain located in New York City (can only work if there is enough people who believe.) *It can also be assumed that the Silver Slippers can reach to the Land Without Magic since Rumplestiltskin tried to steal them twice to get to this world. The Land Without Magic is not accessible using Jefferson's hats since the hat only connects to worlds with magic. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Jefferson says that this is one of the worlds that does not have magic, but in his opinion, needs it. However, The Dragon states that this world has magic everywhere, and is named the "Land Without Magic" because it only appears that way. In order to find it, you have to believe. **Although magic in this world is normally difficult to obtain, Storybrooke has magic after Mr. Gold mixed the true love potion with the magical waters of the wishing well. However, Greg Mendell and Tamara have stated that magic has crossed over even before that. **Even though one usually cannot create magic in this world, magical items can be used if they are brought over from other worlds and can retain their power. This practice has been referred to as "importing magic". However, prior to Gold bringing magic to Storybrooke, it was stated that imported magic can be very unpredictable. **Due to the strength of true love, it is the only magic powerful enough to transcend worlds, even those without magic. This allowed Emma Swan to break the Dark Curse with her love for her son Henry Mills despite being in Storybrooke with no access to magic. *The Land Without Color, Victorian England, 1920s England and 19th Century France bear strong resemblances to this land in its past. Appearances STORYBOOKS *The Land Without Magic appears in the Underworld storybook in "Our Decay"File:516LookAtThis.png and "Ruby Slippers".File:518GrandmaMadeIt.png **The Land Without Magic appears in Henry's storybook novel in "The Final Battle Part 2",File:622SupperPage.png "The Eighth Witch"File:710NovelPage.png and "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720TheStorybook.png OTHER APPEARANCES *The Land Without Magic appears in a photograph in "Labor of Love"File:513SoThisPlace.png and "Sisters".File:519Photograph.png }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} fr:Monde sans magie it:Mondo Reale Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations Category:Worlds